Sauve moi !
by aime78
Summary: Summary: Sam est atteint d'un cancer et demande l'aide de Dean pour le soutenir lors de sa chimiothérapie,Au fil du temps de la douleur et des effets secondaire de la chimio,Dean découvrira les sentiments amoureux que Sam éprouve pour lui.Warning :Wincest
1. Chapter 1

" - Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, votre état est assez grave mais vous savez la médecine à fait beaucoup de progrès dans ce domaine. Nous avons dernièrement découvert une nouvelle molécule... "

Mais déjà Sam, ne l'écoutais plus. Il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Tout avait commencer avec cette maudite toux qui n'en finissait plus ! A force de tousser sans arrêt, il s'était mit à cracher du sang, mais tout ceci n'était rien comparé a ce qui l'attendait par la suite !

Au cours d'une chasse, alors qu'il poursuivait un vampire, qui avait réussi à s'enfuir lorsque Dean et lui avait fait une "descente" dans son nid, il fut pris d'une soudaine et violente douleur dans la poitrine, tellement saisissante qu'il avait du mal a reprendre son souffle. Dean, qui le précédait, s'était précipité vers lui mais il lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien et qu'il devrait continuer à poursuivre le vampire. Dean, avait hésité quelques secondes puis l'avait délicatement soulever du sol, comme s'il ne pesait rien, et l'avait ramener illico presto à l'hôpital le plus proche, c'est à dire l'hôpital Richmond à 1 Heure de route du patelin paumé dans lequel ils avaient élu "domicile" il y avait a peine 3 jours.

Durant le trajet la douleur s'était quelque peu calmé, mais pas la toux ! elle redoublai d'intensité (si c'était encore possible!) et lui qui avait réussi à faire croire à Dean que ce n'était qu'il avait juste attraper un coup de froid et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller voir un docteur, avait bien du mal a faire encore illusion quand il se mit a cracher du sang, encore et encore, à un tel point qu'il se surpris à se demander s'il pouvait perdre tout son sang par la bouche ? un mince et pâle sourire fit une brève apparition sur le visage de Sam, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette à tousser de plus belle. Dean essayait tant bien que mal d'essayer de faire quelque chose mais tout ce qu'il tentais pour l'aider ne faisait, malheureusement, qu'empirer la situation déjà critique.

Une fois arrivé, Sam se souvient s'être laissé examiner avoir subit une multitude d'examens plus ou moins douloureux, plus ou moins utiles, plus ou moins longs... Dean était resté avec lui pendant tout ce temps, il ne l'avait jamais laisser seul, pas un seul instant. C'était a se demander comment il tenait encore debout lui aussi. Il avait une mine à faire peur et n'avait pour ainsi dire rien mangé depuis 3 jours, depuis que Sam avait été admit ici...

" - Monsieur Winchester ? Monsieur Winchester ?! Tout va bien ? fit le médecin en agitant sa main devant les yeux de Sam.

Si je vais bien ? c'est bien le même médecin qui vient de m' apprendre que j'avais un cancer des poumons, non ? comment veut - il que j'aille après une nouvelle pareil ! pensa Sam

- combien... combien de temps me reste t - il ?

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas encore condamné. Il y a des traitements très efficaces vous savez...

-Combien ?!

- La médecine a fit beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps, chaque jours nous avançons encore un peu plus vers...

- COMBIEN !! cette fois Sam avait hurler, faisant s'arrêter l'infirmière qui passait près de la chambre. elle voulu vérifié que tout allait bien mais au regard noir que lui lançait Sam, Elle reprit bien vite sa route, laissant un médecin peu rassuré par l'air furieux qui était inscrit sur le visage de Sam.

- 3 mois, tout au plus, finit par dire le médecin...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sentit ses jambes faillir à l'annonce de la nouvelle apprise par "surprise". Il revenait de la machine a café quand il avait entendu son frère hurler, et pourtant il était à l'autre bout du couloir !

Alerté, il avait quasiment courut vers la chambre de Sam, croisant une ravissante infirmière, une fois arrivé devant ladite chambre, il réussi à entendre un morceau de phrase qui ne laisser aucun doute possible sur sa signification. Il se ressaisit quand il vu que la porte s'ouvrai sur un docteur, visiblement pressé de sortir de cette chambre. Il l'interpella alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de son bureau :

" - Docteur ! Docteur ! qu'est ce que mon frère a exactement ?

- Et bien, il a une forme très rare du cancer du poumon, qui se nomme l'adénocarcinome, et du fait qu'il soit très rare, il est très difficile de le traiter, voyez vous, l'adénocarcinome, commence avec certaine transformation de l'A.D.N, ce qui provoquera ensuite... , fit le docteur sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

- Mais je ne comprend pas ! il n'a jamais touché une seule cigarette de sa vie !!

- Il arrive parfois, bien que ce soit extrêmement rare, que même un non-fumeur contracte le cancer du poumon, plus précisément,l'adénocarcinome. Comme je vous le disait c'est une forme très rare de la maladie et c'est pour cela que c'est d'autant plus dur a soigner, mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu certes nous avons découvert la maladie que tard mais il existe des traitement comme la chimiothérapie ou encore la radiothérapie qui peuvent peut être marcher sur ce type de cancer. La chirurgie n'est malheureusement plus envisageable vu la propagation déjà importante du cancer, conclut le médecin.

Dean, abasourdi par la nouvelle si soudaine, avait laisser s'échapper quelques larmes, il les essuya d'un revers de la main, remercia tout de même le médecin et essaya de retrouver son masque de "je vais bien, tout va bien" avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de l'être le plus important de sa vie, son petit frère adoré.

Celui ci était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos courbé et les bras refermé sur ses jambes ramené sur son torse. Il semblait si... si résigné, et cette expression... la même, à s'y tromper, que dean lorsqu'il s'était fait électrocuté et qu'on ne lui donnait plus que quelques mois à vivre. La seule partie de Sam qui semblait encore vivante, était ses yeux qui abritai une étrange lueur...

Dean ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, et il préférait se taire plutôt que de sortir des banalités pas vraiment de circonstance. Par chance, l'arrivée du médecin de Sam interrompit le silence pensant qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes. Ce dernier voulait profité que les deux frères soit réuni pour leurs faire par des différentes possibilité qui s'offraient à Sam :

" - Monsieur Winchester, nous allons commencer tout de suite la chimiothérapie qui semble être jusqu'à présent la meilleure solution pour vous. Je dois vous prévenir des effets secondaires possibles : anémie, fatigue, aphtes, perte des cheveux, perte de poids, fatigue, etc. Nous allons tout de suite commencer le traitement qui durera 1 mois et puis nous arrêterons pendant 3 semaines le temps les cellules saines de votre corps puissent "récupérer", et si la chimiothérapie ne s'avère pas concluante, nous commenceront alo..

-Non ! fit Sam

-Par... Pardon ? demanda le médecin, surpris.

- Je ne prendrais aucun de vos médicaments ! et ferais encore moins de thérapie qui ne servirais à rien sauf peut être à me faire encore plus souffrir !! je veut mourir dignement et pas comme un rat de laboratoire !

- Mais enfin Sammy ! il faut que tu...

- J'ai dit NON, Dean ! dit Sam en lança un regard appuyé a Dean comme pour lui faire comprendre que toutes discutions était inutile.

-Docteur ? vous voudriez bien nous laissez s'il vous plaît ? demanda l'aîné sans lâcher Sam du regard.

- Euh... oui, bien sûr. Je serais dans mon bureau si vous changer d'avis !

Une fois le docteur sorti de la chambre, Dean s'aperçut que Sam était retourné s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos :

- Sammy... commença t - il

-Non, Dean ! je t'en pris ! ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà ! Je t'en pris, ne... ne dis rien ! termina difficilement Sam car des larmes brûlantes roulaient désormais librement sur ses joues.

Dean senti son coeur se serrer en entendant son frère pleurer, il hésita un court instant et le prit dans ses bras, lui dit que tout irait bien, comme quand ils étaient gosses et que Sam faisait un cauchemar durant la nuit. Sam se laissait faire quelques instant puis quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, repoussa assez brutalement Dean.

Dean, mal à l'aise, sorti de la chambre, laissant un Sam totalement désemparé et désespéré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Dean **

Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? maintenant c'est sûr, il va me détester ! comment est ce que je vais pouvoir le convaincre de suivre ce traitement s'il me hais ? S'il meure je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! JAMAIS !!

Dean s'en voulait terriblement, d'avoir laisser une pulsion prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Mais quand il avait vu Sam prit d'une crise de larmes, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Et voilà à quoi ça le menait ? Il se retrouver enfermer dans ces toilettes, au bord des larmes et une main sûrement cassée après une malheureuse rencontre avec le mur en face d'elle ! Et dire qu'il avait réussi a dissimuler ces sentiments à Sam pendant toutes ces années !

Il avait faillit commettre l'irréparable lorsque sammy était entre des bras, si il ne l'avait repoussé à temps comme il l'avait fait. Il avait tellement honte des ses pensées et de ses actes qu'il ne savait pas s'il réussirais encore à regarder sammy en face. Pourtant il ne pourrait pas rester dans ces toilettes pour le restant de sa vie, aussi courte soit - elle, il faudrait bien qu'il continue à prendre soin de son petit frère et surtout de lui faire accepter de suivre ce traitement qui peut être, pourrait le sortir du couloir de la mort.

**Pov Sam **

Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras ! je sais ce que nous dicte la morale mais j'ai eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêter lorsqu'il m'a consoler comme quand on était gamins...

Sauf que là, je ne suis plus un gamin et que le simple contact de sa peau sur la mienne m'a fait frissonner et plus encore. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens mais je sais qu'il me rejetterais et pour moi ce serait la pire des solutions envisageable. Alors je me tais, je vis chaque secondes avec lui comme si c'était les dernières, ce qui n'est plus tout à fait faux si on considère mon état actuel. Peut être quand dans le fond je préfère mourir avant lui pour ne pas avoir à supporter son absence, ses sourires qui me manqueront tant, ses regards ou je me perd parfois...

Suis je égoïste ? sans doute mais lui, quand mon jour sera venu, il ne perdra sans doute qu'un frère, tandis que mon, si je survivais pour le voir me quitter, je perdrais bien plus que ça, je perdrais mon âme sœur, mon humanité et mon amour. Alors oui, je suis égoïste, oui, je suis fou amoureux de mon propre frère et oui, je mourrais par amour pour lui...

A SUIVRE...


	4. Chapter 4

Sam commençait a s'inquiéter, son frère avait disparu depuis plus d'une heure ! Il commençait à se demandait si il ne l'avait pas définitivement quitter, vexé de son "rejet". Il n'en pouvait pus d'attendre à rien faire pendant que son frère mettais peut être les voiles sans lui ! Il décida donc d'aller voir s'il n'était pas encore dans l'hôpital, qui sait peut être qu'il était juste dans la "mini-cafétéria" qu'ils avaient aperçut en arrivant trois jours plus tôt.

Il se leva mais se rassit bien vite en constatant que la douleur avait réapparue sans doute à cause de l'effort qu'il venait de faire qui, pour des personne saines n'aurait eu aucun effets alors que lui même grâce aux anti-douleurs qu'il recevait grâce a sa perfusion, ne pouvait espérer faire un pas sans s'octroyer un vif rappel à l'ordre de la part de son corps. Une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle ( enfin c'est un grand mort ! ) il refit un essai et cette fois ci par il ne savait quel miracle, il réussit à tenir debout et même à faire quelque pas jusqu'au lit voisin du sien qui, par chance était vide, et il put donc s'y poser quelque instant, avant de repartir à la recherche de son frère.

Il se traînai, tant bien que mal dans les couloirs, quand l'infirmière qui l'avait interrompu pendant sa conversation avec le docteur O'Connell l'interpella :

" - Monsieur ! monsieur !! Mais que faîtes vous donc dans ces couloirs ! ce n'est vraiment pas recommandé dans votre état !! fit-elle en lui lançant un regard pleins de reproches, D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment vous arrivez encore à tenir debout avec les médicaments que l'on vous a administrer, continua t-elle pour elle même, Toujours est-il que vous aller me suivre et vous aller sagement regagner votre chambre !

- Il en est hors de question ! je dois retrouver mon frère, Dean ! D'ailleurs vous ne l'auriez pas vu pas hasard ? il n'est pas très grand, des yeux vert merveilleux et aussi un adorable sourire... finit-il, un air rêveur sur le visage, qui disparut bien vite quand il vu l'infirmière qui le regardait d'une drôle de façon, Enfin ! c'est ce que disent toute les filles qu'il croisent, rectifia t-il un sourire gêné sur le visage.

- Oui, oui maintenant que vous me le dite je l'ai vu en passant dans les couloir après avoir fait un petit détour par votre chambre, je dois bien avouer qu'il est plutôt charmant en effet ! d'ailleurs, quand il reviendra dans votre chambre où vous serez après que je vous aurez raccompagner et que vous y aurait suivie de bonne grâce, vous pourrez lui donner ceci.

Elle lui tendit un papier sur lequel était inscrit un numéro de téléphone, pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner à qui il appartenait.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?! si elle crois pouvoir tirer profit de ma situation, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'à l'os ! pensa Sam.

Alors, il se laissa raccompagné de "bonne grâce", enfin de toute la grâce qu'il lui était possible de donner ! Pendant qu'elle le raccompagner, ils passèrent devant le service des urgence et là il le vit. Il avait la main en écharpe, et il crû apercevoir des larmes dans les yeux de dean. Il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte pas agréable pour un sou, de ce pot de colle d'infirmière en lu expliquant que son frère était là, juste là devant eux. Après avoir jeter un oeil à l'endroit qu'indiquait sam, elle constata qu'il ne délirais pas, que les médicament ne lui avait pas fait perdre la raison et qu'il avait bien un frère ! ça allait lui compliquer les choses pour qu'elle et ce bel inconnu filer le parfait amour s'ils devaient se coltiner un frère possessif et jaloux ! Quand elle vit que son patient commençait à s impatienter devant son air absent, elle décida que ce n'était pas prudent dans son état de traverser toute cette salle d'attente rempli d'obstacles qui ne manquerait pas de le faire chuter à la première occasion.

Mouais, on a déjà trouver mieux comme excuse ! pensa t-elle.

Ils reprirent donc la route vers la chambre de sam...

Une heure !! une heure d'attente dans cette salle sordide où se trouvait des gens aux multiples blessures, allant de la fille hypocondriaque qui vient pour une épine de, je cite :

"cactus-vénéneux-super-dangereux" à l'ado qui a seulement voulu s'amuser à "faire comme jackass" avec ses amis pour au final se retrouver avec un pied tourné à 90 degrés par rapport à la place qu'il aurait du avoir, finalement lui ne s'en tirait pas si mal avec sa main foulée.

Alors qu'il commençait a s'impatienté sérieusement, il entendit tout à coup la plus belle voix qu'il avait jamais entendu, mise à part celle de sammy, qui l'appelait. Il se dit alors qu'il s'en était bientôt fini, mais c'était sans compter sur la conscience professionnel de son médecin qui préférait qu'on lui fasse une radio pour être sur que sa main n'était pas cassée. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'on l'amène en radiologie, et, quand enfin son médecin fut rassuré sur le sort de sa pauvre main, on lui fit un bandage, lui mit le bras en échappe et lui demanda d'aller à l'accueil où ses papiers médicaux l'attendait.

Alors qu'il patientais il se dit que s'il continuer à "patienté", il finirait par prendre racine ! cette pensée lui arracha un sourire qui disparut bien vite quand il sentit SON regard posé sur lui, il n'avait même pas eut besoin de lever les yeux pour sentir qu'il l'observais. Il avait tout de suite ressenti ce frisson si significatif de sam. Il crever d'envie de le voir mais ne préférais pas lever les yeux, encore honteux de son comportement d'il y a quelques heures à peine. Quand il entendit une voix féminine à ses côté, il ne put résister et par chance, vit que sam avait détourner le regard pour observer l'infirmière qu'il avait croiser en revenant vers la chambre de sam auparavant. Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose qui la contrarié à en juger par l'expression qui s'étalait sur toute la surface de son visage, ni beau ni laid. Cette femme ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

Au fond, il n'y avait que sammy qui l'intéressait vraiment, les autres femmes n'était là que pour assouvir ses très bas instincts quand il n'en pouvait plus de vivre à côté de sam chaque jours sans pouvoir le toucher comme il le souhaiterais. Il vit ensuite la jeune femme emmener sam qui se retourna une dernière fois vers lui mais il était déjà loin...

A SUIVRE...


	5. Chapter 5

Après avoir récupéré ses papiers, dean passa chercher ses médicaments à la pharmacie de l'hôpital qui se trouvait au sous sol, et remonta pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment.

Une fois devant la porte, il expira un bon coup, comme pour chasser tous les doutes et toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit à cet instant précis. Il pris dont son courage à deux mains et entra.

Sam semblait l'attendre, il était assit dans son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regardais fixement la porte d'une air décidé qui lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

" - Je suis désolé !

- Je suis désolé !

Ils avaient parler en même temps et ça eut pour effet de les faire éclater de rire jusqu'au larmes. Quand que leur fou rire fut passer, un silence gêné se réinstalla jusqu'à ce que dean ait le courage de reprendre la parole :

- Sam il faut vraiment qu'on parle, sérieusement... Tu sais ce traitement n'est peut être une si mauvaise idée et ça pourrait marcher ! pourquoi ne voudrais tu pas essayer ?

- Mais dean je te l'ai déjà dit ! le stade avancer de mon... cancer, ne me laisse que très peut d'espoir de guérison et ce traitement m'a l'air désagréable et douloureux. D'ailleurs, même si il me sauvait...

- Quoi ? fit dean d'un ton plus doux, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Même s'il me sauvait... il ne te sauvera pas toi ! et moi, sans mon emmerdeur de frère, je ne suis bon à rien..., dit- il un mince sourire au milieu des larmes qui avait reprit possession des joues brûlantes du cadet.

Dean comprenait mieux pourquoi son frère refusait ce traitement. A cause de ce pacte avec ce démon qui arriverait à sa fin dans 6 mois ! Mais sam ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de pensée obscure, même s'il ne serait plus là dans 6 mois, sam, lui devait continuer le combat ! Son cadet avait toujours été celui qui tenait tête à son père et qui avait le courage de faire ses propre choix contrairement à lui qui avait toujours suivit les ordres tête baissé, comme un soldat bête et discipliné qu'au fond il ne voulait pas être. Il était sûr que sam s'en sortirais si seulement acceptais de suivre ce fichu traitement qui le sauverait d'une mort certaine !

Ce n'était pas comme ça que Samuel devait mourir, il mourrais vieux, endormit dans son lit, sans douleur, ni souffrance, sans lui... Car il ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet, il ne partagerait jamais plus le même lit, il ne l'avait partager qu'une seule fois n'ayant plus qu'une seule chambre dans le seul motel du coin, ils avait dut partager un grand lit. Cette nuit là, il n'avait dut dormit qu'à peine quelques heure, trop occupé à contemplé sam, oui c'était le mot : le contempler.

Dean revint brutalement à la réalité quand il senti son corps réagir un peu visiblement trop à ses rêveries.

- Sam... ne dis pas ça ! ça à toujours été toi le plus fort de la famille. Toi qui à toujours défendu tes convictions à n'importe quel prix. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortira encore mieux quand tu n'aura plus ton "emmerdeur" de frère, conclut-il.

voyant que son frère n'était toujours pas convaincu, il tenta une autre approche qu'il espérait plus concluante :

- Et puis réfléchi, frangin ! Si tu... ,il n'arrivait même pas à le dire alors penser à que ça arrive!, enfin, si tu n'est plus là, qui est ce qui va me sortir de ce pacte d'avec cette démone canon ? AIEUH !

Il avait été trop loin et sam lui avait bien fait comprendre par un coup de coude bien placé, mais ce qui l'avait frappé c'était le sourire qui avait fait une apparition express sur la délicieuse bouche de sam.

Au moins, il a encore assez de force pour me frapper, se rassura dean.

- Alors, tu va le suivre ce traitement ! parce que j'ai encore besoin de mon frangin adoré qui fait mieux que personne les recherches !

Un mince sourire revint sur le visage de sam mais cette fois ci y resta :

- D'accord, "frangin" ! mais à une seule condition !

- J'écoute...

- Que tu reste avec moi durant toute la durée du traitement...

- Mais ça c'était évident que je n'allait pas te laisser seul ici !

- Si tu m'avait laisser finir ! et que tu arrête avec " frangin" ! Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce surno...

Il fut interrompu par une nouvelle crise de toux, et dire qu'il avait presque oublier qu'il était malade, enfin mourant serait plus approprié à son état actuel peut encourageant pour l'instant. Dean sauta sur l'interrupteur pour appeler une infirmière. Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il se sentais partir, c'était étrange sensation. Ce n'était pas la même que quand il s'était fait poignarder par jack ou il avait subit cette sensation plutôt que de l'apprécier, non, cette sensation ci était presque douce. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un duvet de coton, montant vers un monde meilleur.

Cette sensation s'arrêta brusquement quand tout à coup il ressenti une vive douleur au niveau de son cœur et de ses poumons. Un battement puis un autre, une douloureuse inspiration plus tard et il était revenu de l'au delà...

Il l'avait vu changer de couleur, il avait arrêter de tousser mais il ne semblait plus pouvoir respirer. Il avait appuyer comme un forcené sur l'interrupteur mais plus il appuyait plus il avait l'impression que les infirmières ne viendrait plus. Il aurait voulut faire quelque chose mais qu'aurait-il put faire lui, tout juste bon à chasser les esprits et les fantômes ! Sam, lui aurait su quoi faire, il sait toujours quoi faire même dans les situations les plus difficiles et complexes, mais seulement maintenant c'était lui qui avait besoin de lui et il n'était même pas capable de faire quelque chose pour l'aider ! Y a pas à dire il était pitoyable comme grand frère...

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à dean, les infirmières arrivèrent enfin, et le poussèrent dans un coin de la petite chambre. Ensuite, il vit arriver le médecin de Sam en trombe, commencer à lui faire un massage cardiaque qui ne s'avéra inefficace puisqu'il le vit ensuite attraper une machine jaune avec deux poignets, qu'il nomma "défibrillateur", et les posa sur le torse de sam qui avait été débarrassé de vêtement un peu plus tôt par une des infirmières.

Dean vit le corps de Sam se soulever et retomber sur le matelas, toujours inerte. Le docteur recommença, encore et encore, dean commençait a sentir le désespoir l'envahir, quand tout à coup il entendit son frère inspirer douloureusement, signe qu'il était de retour sur terre après avoir quitter ce monde pendant plus d'une minute.

Alors qu'il voulait voir son frère, il se fit mettre à la porte par une des infirmière qui lui expliqua que le médecin devait examiner sam car en ayant été cliniquement mort pendant plus d'une minute, il y avait des risques de séquelles importantes. Dean attendit donc le retour du docteur pour savoir de qu'il en était de l'état de santé de santé de son frère. Après 20 bonnes minutes d'attente, insupportables, le médecin ressorti enfin de la chambre de son frère, la mine sombre et qui ne présageait rien de bon, encore une fois.

- Alors ? demanda dean timidement comme il redoutais la réponse...

- Monsieur Winchester, l'état de votre frère s'est sensiblement dégradé. En plus du cancer qui était déjà présent à son arrivé à l'hôpital, il souffre désormais d'une irritation de l'œsophage qui l'empêche de parler et d'une d'une amnésie.

- Une amnésie ? Comment ça ?

- Pour faire simple, il ne souvient plus de vous monsieur Winchester...

A SUIVRE...


	6. Chapter 6

_**" - **_Monsieur Winchester ? vous vous sentez bien ? vous êtes bien pâle.

Dean releva les yeux vers lui, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa précédente réplique et demanda :

- Est ce que c'est soignable ? je veut dire, l'amnésie est ce qu'il y a un moyen de faire revenir sa mémoire ?

- Dans certains cas, certains objets,certaines odeurs ou même certaines personnes proches peuvent faire ressurgir des brides de souvenirs. Il se peut également que l'amnésie de Sam ne soit que temporaire mais cela nous ne le sauront que dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines... Mais l'amnésie ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment monsieur Winchester, le cancer c'est encore propager et nous ne pouvons plus attendre d'avantage pour commencer le traitement ! Si nous attendions si ce n'est qu'un jour de plus, il serait trop tard. Votre frère n'étant pas en état de nous répondre avant son réveil qui, avec les sédatifs que nous lui avons administré, ne devrait pas arriver avant demain matin au meilleur des cas, c'est à vous que reviens la décision, étant donné que vous êtes le seul membre de la famille qui lui reste.

Si dean avait reçu un coup de poing à cet instant précis ça n'aurait pas été plus douloureux que cette simple phrase : " le seul membre de la famille qui lui reste". Cette vérité lui faisait affreusement mal, rester seul sur terre c'était pire que l'enfer, il en était sûr. c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait pas hésité à vendre son âme pour Sam. Ce jour ci, il était mort en même temps que Sam...

Sam, son unique but dans la vie, son unique réussite et son unique amour. Il ne l'avait pas laisser mourir il y a 6 mois alors il était hors de question qu'il le laisse mourir aujourd'hui ! Il ne supporterais pas de vivre 3 mois, seul sur terre, seul au monde. Alors, il prit une décision simple :

- Vous pouvez commencer le traitement docteur.

- Bien ! Je vais dire au infirmières de s'occuper de votre frère tout de suite, dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il état tellement pâle qu'il aurait pu le croire mort. Dean venait de rentrer à nouveau dans la chambre de Sam, après que les infirmières aient finit leurs travail, et vit que sam s'était rendormit. il prit alors place sur la chaise à côté de son lit et prit la main de son cadet qui remua légèrement dans son lit avant de se rendormir. Dean avait l'intention de le veiller mais c'est l'esprit rempli de questions et de doutes qu'il se laissa finalement emporter par Morphée, la tête posée contre le torse de sam.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit c'est un plafond d'un blanc aveuglant, si bien qu'il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour pouvoir s'y habituer. Alors c'est ça le paradis? ou est ce que c'est l'enfer? Une chose était certaine, il n'était pas chez lui ! mais d'abord c'était où chez lui ? il n'en n'avait aucune idée, comme beaucoup d'autre choses encore embrumer dans son esprit. Il avait un poids sur le torse, il baissa les yeux et vit un homme qui semblait dormir profondément, la main entrelacée avec la sienne. Il essaya d'analyser la situation avec tout le calme qu'il lui était possible de faire encore preuve :

1- lieu inconnu

2- personne inconnu

Il essaya de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte de l'inconnu pour ne pas le réveiller, mais dès qu'il esquissa un mouvement, il fut pris d'une vive douleur et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur, qui, ne manqua pas de réveiller l'inconnu qui se trouvais à ses côtés.

- Sammy ?!

- Qui est sammy et... et qui êtes vous !? finit t-il avec la voix plus que rauque.

Il vit l'inconnu écarquillé les yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, puis il vit une profonde tristesse prend place sur le visage de cet inconnu qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de lui mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez cet homme, il aurait pu lui confier sa vie sans hésiter alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas...En tous cas lui ne le (Re)connaissait pas.

- Samuel Winchester... tu t'appelle Samuel Winchester, tu a 23 ans. Ta mère est morte quand tu vais 6 mois et tu était un brillant étudiant de Stanford jusqu'à ce que ta petite amie, Jessica, ne meure dans l'incendie de ton appartement, après ça tu à tout abandonner pour voyager à travers le pays avec ton frère dean, avec moi.

- Vous... tu est mon frère ?!

Il ne s'attendais pas à ça, vraiment pas. La sensation qu'il avait à propos de... de dean, c'était qu'il était bien plus que des frères., il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait poser les yeux sur lui pour la première fois, l'avait plutôt laisser croire que dean était plus son petit ami que son frère. Le frisson qui l'avait traverser quand la main de son "frère" avait frôler la sienne involontairement l'avait laisser dubitatif sur le comportement à adopter envers lui.

Un toussotement l'interrompit dans ses pensées, le docteur O'Connell venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre.

- Bonjour monsieur Winchester, je vois que votre gorge va beaucoup mieux ! c'est une bonne chose. Je me présente je suis le docteur O'Connell, votre médecin...

- Mon médecin ?! pourquoi est- ce que j'ai un médecin ? et d'abord ou suis-je ?!

- Monsieur Winchester, vous êtes à l'hôpital.

-Et pourquoi ? continua Sammy, sentant les ennuis arrivé vitesse grand V.

Le docteur ne vit pas les signes de dean lui demandant de ne pas lui dire maintenant :

- Vous avez un cancer des poumons, monsieur Winchester...

A SUIVRE...


	7. Chapter 7

Un cancer ?

Des poumons ?

Ca expliquerais bien des choses, à commencer par la douleur intense qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait tenter de bouger de son lit. Il ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer. Peut être les deux ? Il fut prit d'un fou rire alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, dean et le médecin était étonné de la réaction de Sam, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voyait un patient rire aux larmes quand on lui apprend qu'il a un cancer.

- Alors, si je comprend bien, je suis amnésique ET cancéreux ?!

- Oui, c'est bien ça...

Le rire de Sam s'intensifia encore un peu plus, le docteur regarda dean pour le questionner du regard, dean le pria de bien vouloir les laisser seuls. Le médecin s'executa immédiatement, lançant un dernier regard à sam qui était toujours en proie à un fou rire nerveux.

Une fois le docteur, dean se retourna vers sam qui riait toujours, sachant très bien que cette réaction de sam était seulement là pour cacher sa détresse.

- Sam ?

- Quoi ? demanda Sam, une main essuyant la larme qui coulait de son oeil droit

- Je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais ne te met pas dans des états pareil. Avec le traitement que tu va suivre, tu a encore toutes tes chances pour t'en sortir.

Dean s'en voulait de mentir de la sorte à son frère mais il le faisait pour son bien. Si il y avait un seul point positif dans toute cette histoire c'est que sam n'ai pas souvenir de sa réticence à suivre ce traitement.

Il ne voulais pas que son cadet se laisse aller à ce genre de pensées noires, il préférait voir un sam qui lui fait la morale, qui est tout le temps sur son dos ( façon de parler...), qui le materne et qui en devient agaçant à force d'avoir toujours raison ! mais c'est aussi ce qu'il aimait en lui... Pourquoi avait-il parler de sammy au passé ? Il se gifla et se maudit mentalement.Sam tait encore en vie et il ne comptais pas le laisser s'en aller aussi facilement! Pas sans se battre, pas sans avoir donner tort aux médecins qui ne lui donne que 3 mois ! Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Sam qui reprenait la parole, une moue déformant son si beau visage :

- Tu le crois vraiment ?! franchement "frérot". Nous savons tout les deux que je n'ai que très peu de chance de m'en sortir, mais avant de rendre l'âme je voudrais que...

Une quinte de toux l'arrêta brusquement dans son aveu.Dean se précipita sur la sonnette pour appeler les infirmières qui arrivèrent aussitôt, cette fois ci. Après qu'elles aient montrer à dean comment calmer les prochaines crise, si crises il y avait, elles laissèrent les deux hommes seuls.

- Je voulais te dire, avant de partir, quelque chose de très important que l'autre "moi" ne t'aurais sans doute, jamais dit mais je ne veut pas partir de ce monde avec des regrets... Je voulais te dire, que... que je crois que je t'aime dean.

- Bien sûr que tu m'aime, je suis ton frère ! dit l'aîné autant pour sam que pour lui même, en essayant de calmer les battements de son coeurs qui s'étaient considérablement affolés depuis une minute.

- Pas comme ça... je veut dire... j'ai des flashs par moments. Je nous vois dans le même lit, faisant des choses que des frères ne ferais pas. J'ai une impression étrange quand je suis seul avec toi, mon coeur bat plus vite que la normale...En faite, je ne sais pas très bien, c'est encore flou...

Dean ne savait pas comment réagir à cette déclaration inattendue. Son frère lui disait qu'il l'aimait, chose qu'il avait espéré pendant des années sans vraiment osé y croire et il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni dire. Il fit la chose qui lui sembla la plus approprié, au risque de se faire rejeté, il se pencha et captura les lèvres de son frère. Sam d'abord crispé contre Dean, se détendit et approfondi même le baiser, entrouvrant la bouche pour accueillir la langue de dean qui en demandait l'accès. Le baiser devint vite plus passionné et dean se retrouva à demi allonger sur Sam, les deux mains de chaque côtés de la tête de Sam.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent dean n'osait pas regarder sam dans les yeux, ce dernier frustré du fait que dean ne le regarde pas, pencha la main, attrapa le menton de son aîné et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux avant de déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda doucement sam

- On est frères, sam... On... je ne..., fit dean brusquement, les larmes aux yeux

- Chut, chut... Viens par là, dit-il n désignant la place qu'il avait libéré pour que dean puisse s'allonger.

Dean hésita un court instant puis rejoignit son cadet, se blottissant contre son torse où il pouvait entendre les battements paisibles du coeur de sammy.Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, bercé par la douce mélodie qui résonnait tout contre son oreille, il s'endormi pour rejoindre le pays des songesDeux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'aveu de Sam, l'état de ce dernier ne s'était pas dégradé mais il ne s'était, malheureusement, pas amélioré non plus. Le seul point positif était que Sam avait retrouver la mémoire en grande partie.Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la nuit qu'il avaient passé ensemble. Dean se concentrais sur la santé de son petit frère, c'était tout ce qui lui importais pour le moment. Il était en train de veiller son petit frère qui dormais paisiblement quand le médecin fit son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui fit signe de venir le voir.

" - Que se passe t-il ?

- Nous venons de recevoir les derniers résultats des prises de sang de Sam et...

- ET ? le pressa dean

- Et le cancer s'est encore propager, j'ai peur que s'il continue ainsi il n'arrive au coeur et si il y arrive, ce serait fatal pour Sam.

Dean, qui avait repris espoir en voyant que son frère ne sombrait pas et qu'il continuait à se battre, voyait ses espoir disparaître uns à uns. Alors qu'il se disait que tout était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il entendit la voix de son frère qui l'appelait et il se refusa alors à abandonner, à l'abandonner. Non il s'y refusait et tant qu'il sera sur terre, il le protégerais toujours! Aujourd'hui n'y fera pas exception. Il laissa le médecin et retrouva son frère dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'il était rentré dans la chambre, il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le questionner n'aurait pas servi à grand chose, il le savait. Quand dean avait décidé qu'il ne dirais rien, rien ne pouvait l'obliger à parler. Il fit alors la chose qui lui semblait la plus approprié, il se décala sur le côté et fit signe à dean de venir à côté de lui. Dean hésita un court instant, et en voyant l'air décidé de sam, prit place dans le lit exigu pour deux personnes.

Une fois installé contre le torse de sam, dean sentit des larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il puissent les arrêter. Sam se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de son grand frère, alors il le consola du mieux qu'il le pouvait en lui caressant le dos, en lui embrassant les cheveux et en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant à son oreille.Peu à peu, dean se calma et retrouva une respiration normale, les sanglots s'estompèrent, mais pas les larmes.

Peu à peu Dean se senti sombrer dans un sommeil qui serait sûrement réparateur, et avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de sam, il dit les trois mots qui le hantais jours et nuits, ces trois mots qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible de dire à haute voix, juste un chuchotement intime entre lui et son frère :

- Je t'aime Sam

- Moi aussi dean, moi aussi, fini Sam en l'embrassant tendrement avant de lui aussi tomber dans un sommeil qui, lui, ne serait pas réparateur mais plutôt cauchemardesque...

DEAN !!

NON !!

- Chut, chut sam, je suis là calme toi, tu n'a plus rien à craindre. Chuchota dean à l'oreille de sam qui ne semblait pas l'entendre, il se débattais contre dean ne semblant pas le reconnaître. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'il se calma enfin et se rendit compte que c'était son frère à ses côtés et non pas la créature qu'il avait vu dans son sordide cauchemar...

Il était dans une foret sombre, il cherchait son frère hurlant son prénom à tue tête, courant dans toutes les directions à la fois ne sachant pas vraiment où aller tant la végétations était dense. Il sentais que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait, et ça l'inquétait. Alors qu'il continuait ses recherches désespérées, il entendit une voix, un cri, un hurlement.Cette voix qui l'appelait, il l'aurait reconnue entre milles, c'était celle de dean. Il accouru vers le son de la voix mais cette dernière venait de partout à la fois, on aurait dit qu'elle venait des quatre coin de la foret, alors, où aller, qu'elle direction choisir ?

Son instinct lui soufflait d'aller tout droit, mais son coeur lui disait que son frère était a sa gauche. Il décida de suivre son coeur, après tout il appartenait à son frère depuis bien longtemps et il sentais qu'il lui soufflait la direction à emprunter pour venir à lui. Il s'élança dont à gauche, passant à travers des sous bois exigus pour enfin arriver à dean dont la voix s'était brusquement éteinte.

Si ses yeux n'avait pas était solidement ancrés à leurs orbites, ils en auraient roulés à terre en découvrant ce terrifiant spectacle.

Le corps dont s'échappait la, d'habitude si belle, voix de son frère, sortais maintenant de son corps. De son propre corps étendu sur la terre devant ses yeux. En plus de l'effrayant spectacle de sa propre mort, il découvrit en levant les yeux vers ses tortionnaires qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Dean et de son père, John.

Ils avaient un sourire malsain sur le visage, un sourire complètement inhumain et leurs mains étaient emplies de sang, _mon sang._ La pensée qu'il avait affaire à des démons matérialiser en Dean et John lui effleura l'esprit juste avant que dean ne prennent la parole en avançant d'un pas vers Sam, ce qui fit reculer ce dernier d'un autre pas et qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de dean :

- Sam ?!

- Tu n'est pas dean !

- Voyons Sam, dit John en prenant tout à coup la parole. Tu ne nous reconnais pas ? Le docteur avait dit que ton amnésie était passée.

- Comment tu... Pourquoi m'avez vous fait ça ?, fit sam, désireux de changer de sujet,

en montrant du regard le corps sans vie qui gisait a quelques mètre de là.

- Ca ? Oh ! ne t'inquète pas pour ça ! juste un polymorphe qui à cru qu'il pouvait nous avoir papa et moi. On lui a juste réglé sont compte, un point c'est tout.

Les mots qu'ils employaient sonnait tellement faux dans leurs bouches, mais comment auraient-ils pu savoir pour son amnésie autrement que si c'était vraiment eux ?

Sam posa son regard quelques instant sur _son_ corps, et il eut la réponse à sa question:

- Depuis quand est ce qu'on élimine les polymorphes en leurs arrachant les entrailles à mains nues ? ou qu'on leurs arrache les yeux ?

- Bah quoi ? c'était juste pour s'amuser un peu ! Tu sais Sam la chose qu'on fait quand on ne passe pas sa vie à travailler, tu devrait essayer un jour ça t'enlèverais peut être le balais qui est coincer depuis 23 ans dans ton derrière, si beau et appétissant soit-il, déclama dean d'une seule et longue réplique agrémenter d'un clin d'oeil qu'il aurait sans doute voulut complice.

La bouche de sam s'était entrouverte sans qu'il ne rende compte au fur et à mesure de la tirade de son frère aîné. Il dépassait vraiment les bornes, il sentais la fumée qui commençait à s'échapper par ses oreilles déjà rouges de rage.Il se jeta littéralement sur son frère en l'accrochant à son cou pour le faire tomber à terre avec lui. Son _père _en voyant la scène se précipita pour aider dean mais sam l'en empêcha en lui assénant un direct du droit qui l'envoya au tapis plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait crû ! Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir dean le frapper avec une branche sortie de nulle part. Il se retrouva donc sous dean qui avait entreprit de refaire son visage façon, " boxeur pas assez doué pour éviter les coups", quand il se ressaisit et envoya un coup de pied directement dans les bijoux de famille de son pseudo frère. La réaction de se dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il se roula en boule par terre, se tordant littéralement de douleur. Sam entreprit alors de lui faire payer son imprudence,certain que ce n'était pas son frère qui se trouvait en face de lui à cet instant.Et alors qu'il allait lui porter le coup fatal, son frère ouvrit les yeux, posa son regard sur lui et il sut que c'était vraiment dean là sous ses yeux, mais le coup était parti et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'arrêter...

DEAN !!

NON !!


End file.
